


Pragmatic

by SammyVen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-06-06 22:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6773248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammyVen/pseuds/SammyVen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek had been friends years ago, but stopped talking to each other altogether before Derek left for high school. After stiles makes a discovering of entering the same high school as Derek he tries to talk to him but finds Derek not remembering him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Different

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything !  
> This is also my first fic, so feed back is welcomed! xx

 

Derek had started high school with the mindset of never being able to make better friends than the ones he already had, however it ended up the complete opposite. The second day of high school in his freshmen year he was scoped out by some of the most popular sophomores who would eventually become some of his best friends. Before he knew it, he’d become the head of the basketball team and known by everyone.  
It was in his junior year, when he was approached by a freshman who had a buzz cut, moles all over his face and was a complete motormouth. He’d talked to Derek like they were friends and his real friends laughed at him.

“Get lost, freshman. You’re not welcome to sit with us let alone talk to us” Jackson had snarled to the freshman.

Derek watched as the freshman turned to him with an eyebrow cocked but when Derek said nothing, he promptly walked away.

Derek continually saw the freshman for the next few days on his way to study hall, but the freshman would look at him and immediately look the other way. Derek didn’t really care; he didn’t even know the kid. After study hall was over, he was approached by his younger sister Cora. 

“Yo, Bro” she smiled, giving him a quick punch to his arm. “Can you take me home now, I don’t have class cause Mr. Daner decided he’d be sick today regardless of our test tomorrow that he’d promised to help us revise for”.

Derek only heard the beginning of her speech and the rest went in one ear and out the other. He spotted the freshman walking down the hall towards him, but he wasn’t alone this time. He was talking to another boy who laughed at something the freshman had said. The other boy was more built than the other and his jaw was incredibly crooked. As they approached, Derek saw Cora wave and smile at them both as the other two returned the smile. Derek couldn’t help but think the freshman had a nice smile. 

“Sorry Cora, but I’ve got basketball training now and I can’t miss it with the finals coming up” Derek finally replied as he pushed open the gym door.

“Oh yeah, I didn’t think of that. Maybe I can ask Paige for a lift” 

“Paige? As in the Cello girl?” Derek asked, still holding the door to the gym open.

“Yeah, that Paige, she recently got her license and since we’re friends I should probably take advantage of that.

Derek laughed and nodded turning away from Cora.

“Just don’t be reckless” he tells her, letting the door shut behind him when he hears her shout a clear ‘never’.

He smiles before he rushes to get dressed and join his teammates on the courts.

*******

 

After practice was over and he’d showered and dressed, he heads to the parking lot. He notices a banged up blue jeep just a few spaces away from his and frowns. He could have sworn he recognized it, but instead he shrugs his bag off and drives home. He arrives home just in time to see the sheriff leave from the house next door. He’d felt a lot safer with the sheriff living next door after someone had tried to burn the Hale’s house down a few years back. He remembered being friends with his son Stiles for years, but when Stiles’ mum had died he’d stopped talking to Derek and he never really saw him again after that. Derek pulled up in the driveway, where he was greeted by his mum.

“Hey sweetie how was school?” his mum asked as she kissed his cheek and walked to her own car.

“It was okay I guess. Boyd hurt his arm during practice and we’re hoping he can still play finals”

“I’m sure he will. He seems to bounce back from things well. He broke his wrist last year didn’t he?” she opens her car door but doesn’t get in quite yet.

“That was Isaac” Derek smiles. His mother was never good with remembering his friends’ names.

“Oh…well I’m sure he’ll be okay. I’m just heading to the shop now, did you need anything?” 

“Nah, I’m good” Derek smiles.

“Mum” he hears someone shout from the house before Cora comes rushing out of the house “Mum!”

“Yes, Cora dear” his mother lifts her head from where she had started getting in the car.

“I need the month things” she mutters but Derek still shakes his head at her attempt at whispering.

His mum just nods before hoping in the car and driving off. Derek stays with Cora as they wave her off.

“Good to see that Paige didn’t kill you” Derek smirks.

“That’s rude, Derek. You’ve met Paige and you know how sensible she is” Cora shoves at his shoulder but she’s smiling.

Derek shakes his head, but then something catches his eye. It’s the blue jeep from the parking lot at school. It’s pulling in next door and Derek stares. Stiles must go to his school and he never even knew. He’s staring at the jeep and waiting to see stiles for probably the first time in years and he’s not going to lie, he really just wants to go and talk to him. He’s already moving towards next door when Stiles jumps out and Derek stops moving completely. 

The buzzcut freshman who Derek completely ignored was getting out of the jeep and heading to his front door. No way, holy shit. That was Stiles.

“Stiles?” Derek finds the name tumbling from his mouth before he realises it. Stiles must hear because he turns his head and looks straight at Derek.

*******

Stiles was incredibly excited to be entering his first year of BHHS as a freshman. He’d been up all night trying to decide his outfit of choice for the first day, but just settled on his usual plaid shirt and old jeans. He organized with his friend Scott to get dropped off with him so they wouldn’t be alone trying to find their own way around the school.

When they arrive together at school they continually talk about their classes. From some kind of miracle, they both had classes that matched up except for math considering Stiles had wanted to do a higher level of math while Scott wanted simple math. They both went to their first class together which was English, when he spotted him. It was Derek standing by one of the lockers laughing with some other boys and he couldn’t believe it. Derek and him had been friends years ago, basically inseparable just like how he is with Scott now. But when his mum died, he sorta stopped talking to Derek because he knew he wasn’t himself. He wasn’t able to smile or laugh and that had been who Derek had been friends with and not some miserable kid who basically just cried and slept for weeks. Derek and he slowly stopped talking and seeing each other all together and when Derek left for high school, Stiles never saw him again. They were neighbors, but neither of them had made the effort to see the other and at the time, Stiles was fine with it, but now seeing Derek standing at the end of the hall made him miss him a lot.

He told Scott to save him a seat in class and Scott didn’t even ask. He walked over to Derek quickly before he lost his courage. 

“Hey” Stiles had spoke confidently and he tried not to fist bump at how proud he was of himself for not stuttering.

Derek looked at him confusingly, looking to another boy in group before looking down at Stiles. Up close, Stiles could see how well Derek had aged. He was slightly taller than Stiles and he was definitely well built under his jacket. His hair had grown quite a bit, not the hair on his head but his eyebrows. Stiles smiled weakly suddenly feeling pathetic standing in front of Derek who could almost be a model.

“I didn’t know you went here. I mean we didn’t talk much before you left so I guess-“

“Get lost, freshman. You’re not welcome to sit with us let alone talk to us” Jackson had snarled at him.

Stiles was sort of shocked at that and turned to Derek confusingly when Derek didn’t say anything. But the way Derek stared at him gave everything away, he didn’t remember Stiles.  
Suddenly feeling stupid he quickly walked back to class to escape the humiliation that he’d just faced.  


*******  
Stiles saw Derek in the hallways as they both headed towards their classes. He tried not to look because Derek didn’t even know who he was now and the look he gave Stiles told him that he didn’t even seem to care.  
During study hall he heard an unsure voice from behind.  
“Stiles”  
Stiles turned around and saw Cora Hale standing behind him with a book in hand. She hadn’t changed as much as Derek. She looked older in the face for sure but she didn’t look so different.

“Cora?” he smiled brightly

“I knew it was you!” she smiled and hugged him when he stood. “God, you look so different”

He didn’t know why but what she said hurt. She remembered him, while Derek who he had been closer to hadn’t recognized him at all.

“Really? You don’t look that much different” He smiled back as he sat down and she joined him on the other side of the table.

She laughed and shook her head. “What happened to your hair?” she said motioning towards his head.

“I wanted a trim but came back with this” he laughed and ran a hand over his head “But I’m definitely going to grow it for the winter”

She laughs then and Stiles can’t help smiling too.

“Have you seen Derek? I’m sure he’d be happy to see you” she smiled picking her book up off the table.

“No I haven’t seen him” Stiles lied “I didn’t even know you guys went here”

“Yeah, we kinda lost contact after….break” she said instead but Stiles knew what she had meant to say.

He can’t seem to find his words so he ends up just nodding. Cora smiles weakly at him before standing.

“I’m sorry I can’t stay but I’ve got to go home and study. I’m going to find Derek, did you want to come?”

“No, it’s fine. I’m sure I’ll see him soon” he can’t help but force his smile.

“Okay, but you should come over sometime and have dinner with us. It’d be great to finally catch up” Cora hugs him again before he can respond, she’s already walking away.

He goes back to his own homework.

 

*******  
Stiles meets up with Scott after and the two talk as they wait for Scotts mum to pick Scott up from school. She’s running slightly late cause of the nurse shifts but the two have a free period anyway so they’re not bothered much. They’re heading down the hall when they see Cora talking to Derek and Derek just nodding his head. He tries not to look at Derek, but on his way past Cora waves to him and he responds with a smile. Not a word was said from Derek, he didn’t even look at him as he walked passed.  
Scott nudges him with his elbow and brings him back to their conversation.  
“My mum’s here now” Scott shows Stiles the text just to prove it.  
“I can’t wait until dad lets me drive you. I can’t believe he won’t let us after the incident. I mean it was one time and now he won’t let me take you to school” Stiles rambles.

During their break, Stiles had insisted that he’d drive Scott to work and all was fine and dandy until stiles hadn’t accelerated when he dropped Scott off but drove straight back and hit a lamp post. It completely ruined the back of his jeep but he’s dad had accused him of reckless driving and banned him from having anyone else in the jeep with him.

“Yeah, but it was kinda funny. The look on your face was priceless” Scott laughed while Stiles punched his arm.

They were walking out of the school and towards Melissa, Scotts mum. Stiles waved at Melissa as Scott hopped into the car. Melissa waved back with Scott waving too as they drove away.

Stiles started towards his jeep when he saw Cora leaving the school with a girl he didn’t know. They were laughing about something and Cora was almost crying from it. Stiles felt immensely sad all of a sudden. When he was friends with Derek and Cora they used to laugh until they almost cried, but that had been years ago. 

He didn’t feel like going home yet, so he reached into the back of his jeep and pulled out his sketchbook and headed towards the back of the school.

*******

It had been a little over 2 hours when Stiles decided to head off. The drive home was quite without having Scott to sing along with the dumb radio tunes. He smiled fondly at the memory as he pulled into his driveway. He saw Derek and Cora waving off what Stiles assumed was either their mum or dad. Stiles saw Derek look over but he quickly jumped out grabbing his bag and sketchbook and heading straight for his house, never glancing up. 

“Stiles?” the voice sounds so soft and gentle, yet completely broken and unsure 

Stiles turns to see Derek standing at the edge of the fence that’s separating their houses.


	2. Acrimonious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek realises the error of his ways and approaches Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I don't own anything. I decided last minute that I really wanted a friendship between Stiles and Allison because I loved how the two interacted in the show!  
> But things are gonna get worse before they get better!

Cora watched as Derek walked over to the fence towards Stiles. She heard Derek mumble his name and saw as Stiles turned his head towards Derek. She smiled happily, they were finally reunited with their long lost friend and she approached Derek's side smiling the entire time.

"Hey Stiles! Derek didn't even know you were at our high school. I was going to surprise him by inviting you over for dinner tomorrow, but I guess it won't be a surprise anymore" she says, slapping Derek's back for good measure.

But Derek and Stiles remain silent even after her speech. She's looking between them confusingly, what the hell was going on?

"I didn't know it was you" Derek mumbles still standing stock still.

Cora watches as Derek's shoulders tense and he grips the iron fence between them.

"I'm an idiot. I should have known" Derek drops his head and abruptly turns around and stomps back into the house.

Cora turns her head confusingly at Stiles, but Stiles just offers her a shrug before shuffling back to his own house.

What the hell...?

************

Stiles is waiting for Scott to text him back because he is incredibly bored and he's miserable from his encounter with Derek. He'd just walked away and not even offered an apology. He takes his mind off it by finishing off his drawing of the bleachers that he'd drawn up earlier. He's preparing his dinner later, when the doorbell rings.

He looks at his phone first, expecting a text from Scott but he has one from Allison instead.

>do you mind if I come over?

He scrolls through the texts and reaches the bottom. Great.

He opens the door to find Allison standing on the other side smiling brightly at him. 

"Thank god, you're awake" she smiled pushing past him, making herself at home.

"It's only 7 Allison, you know me better than that" he makes his way back to the kitchen to find Allison sitting comfortably at one of the bar stools set near the counter.

"Did you need a hand?" She asks, reaching for an onion and a knife.

"I guess so. What's up?" He asks. He's not surprised really to have Allison show up. She often shows up at least 3 times within a week.

She offers him a shrug and starts cutting the onion. 

"I guess I was just bored. My parents aren't home and no one else was answering their phone" 

"But I didn't answer my phone either" Stiles laughs.

"Yeah but I knew you wouldn't mind if I had just shown up" she finished the onion, handing the board to Stiles so he can fry them off. "Besides, I haven't seen you in a while"

Which was true to say the very least. Allison and Stiles had met through Scott, but she attended a different school to them. Her and Scott have basically been in love for years but neither of them have bothered to make moves. So he's sort of the third wheel within the relationship but he doesn't mind. He loves them both equally and couldn't ask for better best friends.

Maybe just one though .....

He shakes his head. He's not thinking about Derek anymore, that friendship is long gone. He talks to Allison about his first few weeks but never mentions Derek once. He hates how it makes him feel, but he can't blame Derek at the same time. The fault falls heavily on his shoulders, he had been the one to stop trying.

After dinner, he and Allison watch some reality show that leaves them sighing and throwing candy at the screen. He misses Allison a lot which is why he treasure these moments. He wishes her and Scott would get their shit together and just ask each other out. He loves the idea of the two people he loves dearly being able to be happy with each other. His friends are idiots.

It's after 10, when Allison finally decides to leave for home. Stiles insists walking her out to her car and she reluctantly lets him. But before they reach her car she turns to him with a concerned expression drawn on her face. 

"Are you okay Stiles?" 

He's completely taken aback by the question but chooses to laugh it off.

"Of course I'am. It was awesome catching up" he pats her arm.

She covers his hand with her own and squeezes. 

"Okay if you're sure. You were just sort of zoning out and at points tonight you looked miserable. I'm not saying talk to me and tell me your problems, but just know you can if you want. Scott and I are always there for you, not matter what"  
She hugs him once before hopping in her car, winding down her window.

"And I meant anything" she narrows her eyes at something behind him and he turns his head. He notices Derek standing at the fence again.

"I'll text you " Allison says quickly before driving off.

Stiles doesn't know why, but he walks to the fence where Derek is standing.

"I'm sorry" the words basically tumble out of Derek's mouth as soon as he stops in front of him.

"Yeah, me too"

*************

Omg, he's an idiot. Not only did he not remember Stiles when he first saw him but when he finally knew who he was, he had just stomped away like a child.  
Cora had headed back inside the house only a few minutes later.

"What the hell was that Derek?" she shouts pushing his door open.

Derek doesn't want to tell Cora. He just wants wallow at his own stupidity. But he does anyway.

"He approached me a few weeks back, but I didn't remember him" Derek confesses. "Jackson had been a dick but I didn't say anything because I didn't know it was Stiles"

"Would you still have defended him in front of all your popular buddies if you had known?" She's leaning heavily on the door frame and she looks incredibly pissed.

"Of course I would of.... I just... I didn't know" he crumples to his bed.

"How could you not recognise him. You used to infatuated with him when you guys were friends" 

" I was so not Cora!" He shouts defensively.

"You so were. You came home telling me you had a crush on the kid next door and I laughed" she pushed off the doorframe and moves towards Derek.

"That's a lie. I don't remember that, but can we get back to the problem at hand please " he bounces a little as Cora sits beside him.

"Did you really not recognise him?"

"No I didn't. But seeing him today, I realised how dumb I've been. I can tell it's him now. I'm an idiot. Why didn't I notice before" he pushed off the bed and walks to the window.

"You're an idiot for sure, but I could have told you that" he turns and scowls at her. " go apologise then, if you feel bad" 

" I feel more than bad Cora. I feel..... I don't know, horrible, like the biggest dick to roam the earth. He was my best friend"

"Yes Derek, he was your best friend but you both lost contact. The fault is on you both but you can fix this by just apologising"

Cora left his room after a few minutes of him not responding. She was right, he missed Stiles during the years he hadn't spoke to him and he was an idiot for not recognising him. 

He grabbed his jacket before heading out to Stiles' house. It's just his luck that Stiles is talking to someone outside who hops into their car. He notices Stiles' head turn towards him just before the car drives away. He holds his breath as Stiles approaches.

God, the way he looks and the way he walks should have been a clear giveaway for Derek. He still had the doe like eyes and the moles that Derek always liked. A lot. He always walked with a bounce in his step and he gave Derek that sheepish smile that used to make Derek's heart twist with worry.

Before Stiles reaches the fence the words come tumbling out at the sudden realisation. He could change this, he could have a chance to have things the way they were years ago.

"I'm sorry" he mutters.

He watches as Stiles tucks his hands into his jeans and smiles lightly.

"Yeah me too"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if I should continue! Thanks again for reading xx


	3. Reticent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things don't go to plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the support :)

"I'm sorry too. For not trying to make the effort to talk to you or even see you. And I'm sorry I didn't recognise you when you approached me. I should have known it was you" 

Derek gripped the fence until his knuckles turned white. Stiles wanted nothing more than to pry Derek's fingers away from the fence before he hurt himself.

"I'm at fault too, so don't blame yourself so much. I didn't make the effort either and I shouldn't have just expected you to talk to me immediately" Stiles shifted slightly in his spot, kicking at a lose rock.

Derek looks up at him and he looks completely wrecked. 

"I should've known though. I mean Cora knew before I did. You don't even look that much different" Derek sighs, brushing his hand through his hair. 

Stiles smiled gently. He reaches over and covers Derek's hand which is still gripping the fence tightly.

"Derek, it's okay. I'm not mad at you. Please believe me when I say that. This is just as much my fault" 

Derek's looking at Stiles' hand with such shock that Stiles pulls his hand away. Maybe that had crossed the line. 

"I'm sorry but I've got homework to catch up on. Allison crashed at mine and completely ruined my plans for the night. But this is all in the past. We can just start again, okay?" Stiles smiles gently.

Derek nods. "Yeah, let's start again. But not completely cause I don't wanna have to re-introduce myself" Derek smirks slightly. 

Stiles laughs then. He missed this. He missed Derek. 

"Yeah, let's not do that again" he smiles before waving back at Derek. "I'll see you tomorrow"

"Yeah, see you then" Derek waves back as he watches Stiles retreating form.

********  
Stiles is walking into BHHS feeling a lot lighter than he has in weeks. He hasn't been able to stop smiling. He really just wants to see Derek today but he also wants to find Scott and tell him about everything that's happened. He's rounding the corner to his art class when he sees her.

"Allison?" He immediately stops walking when he spots her waiting with her dad at the office.

"Oh my god, Stiles!" She's up in an instant and embracing him in a tight hug. "I was going to surprise you with the news last night but you seemed kinda down so I thought I'd just surprise you "

"Surprise me? With what?" He's definitely confused now.

"I'm transferring to your school!" She exclaims

And holy crap! That's awesome. Stiles doesn't know how to react other than gap widely at her. She's smiling with him before she's called back by her dad.

"I guess I'll see you soon, Stiles!" She hugs him once more before returning to her dad.

Stiles can't help but think things are going amazing now. He's made up with Derek and now one of his best friends has transferred to his school. Everything is beginning to fall in place, he thinks as he takes his usual seat in his art class and begins to draw.

*********

"So you made up with Stiles then?" Cora asks as she exits the car and heads for the entry way.

"Did you see us talk last night?" Derek asks raising an eyebrow.

"Well yes, but you've been smiling all last night and this morning so I'm guessing things went well" Cora pushes the door open.

"Yeah" Derek just smiles dopily at nothing. Cora rolls her eyes. 

************

Stiles doesn't see Derek and it's now lunch. He's walking to his usual spot in the cafeteria to find someone is his seat beside Scott. 

It's Allison.

He quickly grabs his lunch tray and piles on his lunch before heading over. He sits across from them and can't help grinning.

"Hey look, my two favourite people" Stiles laughs as he shovels his lunch into his mouth. 

Allison laughs while Scott rolls his eyes.

"What happened to Derek. Isn't he your favourite?" Scott smirks.

"Scott I will stab you with my fork"

"Wait, you're with Derek?" Allison almost shouts.

"No!" Stiles rapidly shakes his head as a redhead turns to look at them from another table. "We're just friends"

"I didn't know that" Allison frowns at him. "You never mentioned him before" 

"Yeah, well we lost contact years ago but now we're sorta talking again" Stiles smiles gently at the thought of being friends with none other than Derek Hale.

They talk for almost the whole of lunch when Stiles finally sees Derek walk into the cafeteria.

He's not surprised when Derek doesn't see him. Instead, Derek makes his way straight to his usual table with the rest of his friends. Stiles can't help the crushing feeling that fills him. 

*********

Derek's walking down the corridor to reach the basketball courts when he sees Stiles. He's walking with his massive sketch book towards what Derek assumes is art class. Stiles was always good at art. He decides to go see him before basketball practice. He makes his way over when he stops abruptly. Stiles turns to the office and is immediately tackled by some girl with brown tousled hair. The hug is long and Stiles is laughing and smiling like Derek has never seen him before as he embraces her back. He doesn't stay to see what happens next. He turns around and forgets about basketball practice completely.

****

Derek's walking into the cafeteria at lunch and he's still fuming. He doesn't understand why seeing Stiles hug the girl made him mad. He shakes his head and continues straight to lunch. He pushes past a group of hipsters who tend to take up the entrance to the cafeteria when he sees Stiles. And his with the same girl. He angrily pushes in front of the line, grabbing a tray of food before stomping to his table.

********  
It's been about a week since Stiles encounter with Derek and he hasn't seen him since. Even when he returns home, Derek's car is never there. It doesn't return until well past midnight. Stiles tells himself he doesn't care, but deep down he does. He really thought they could be friends again. But he's been wrong before. 

He feels deflated walking into school the next day. He had texted Scott to meet him in the library for lunch that day, but never gets a reply. He sits alone the whole of lunch.  
He doesn't get a reply back from Scott until that night with just an apology and no reason.

The next morning Stiles is heading out of his house when he sees Derek leaving too. 

"Derek !" Stiles calls out as he rushes over to him.

"Yes Stiles" Derek answers simply but he's still moving to his car.

"Hey, we haven't really had a chance to talk about anything since last week" Stiles huffs out as he reaches Derek , who is promptly getting into his car.

"What'd you want to talk about?" Derek says flatly.

"You know, us. I thought we were friends" Stiles frowns gently at Derek.

"We we're friends, Stiles"

Derek starts the ignition looking away from Stiles.   
The words hurt more than anything but he guesses he shouldn't have expected anything else.

"Look, I'm sorry Stiles. But things are different now. You have your friends and I have mine. We grew apart and things don't magically come back together. You're happy with who you're with now and I don't want to ruin that for you" Derek's shifting gears as Cora exits the house and runs to the car.

Stiles takes a step back from the car. He's been an idiot for thinking he and Derek could just become friends again. He was right, things don't just happen.

"I guess you're right. We only apologised for the past we didn't sign up for a future" Stiles storms off before Derek can reply.

******

Stiles is raging as he enters school, heading straight for the bathrooms where he proceeds to calm himself down. He takes ten minutes and ends up late to his chemistry class where he lands himself detention.

After his detention he's texting Scott but doesn't get a reply. He tries calling but still gets nothing in return. He's walking to the cafeteria when he spots Scott with Allison in the hallway. Scott looks at his phone before shoving it back into his pocket as he continues his conversation with Allison.  
Stiles turns on his heels and walks the other way. He's almost knocked off his feet as the band room door flies open.   
Derek, Cora and another girl come out of the room laughing at the top of their lungs. Stiles watches as Derek nudges the other girl who giggles stupidly at the action. They walk away without even seeing Stiles standing stock still in the hallway behind them.  
It takes him a minute to gather himself before he's making his way to the exit. He doesn't care if he still has classes and he doesn't care if he gets more detention. He's out of the school parking lot and driving to god knows where before he knows it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things will hopefully be better next chapter. It'll also be a bit longer hopefully!


	4. Fragmented

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles returns home late and Derek decides to check on him after his talk with Scott and Allison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update !

Stiles drove around for a good hour before finally stopping at an abandoned park. He shut off his engine but didn't jump out. He looked towards the playground. It hadn't been used in years but he remembered how it had looked before no one had a use for it. It was his favourite place to go to when he was younger. Always eager for the monkey bars but never in a hurry to leave his mothers side. 

But he didn't even have his mother anymore.

He stumbled clumsily out of his jeep and made his way to the playground. Weeds had taken over the equipment, hidden under layers of dirt and grime. The bars were overgrown with ivy but he still reached for it. He pulled at the plant that had overtaken the precious memories he once had as a child. He pulled at the ivy until he could see the very beginning of the bars. 

He eventually gave up as his hands began to feel irritated from the ivy. He slumped to the ground in a heap of limbs and started to wonder when things had gotten so bad.

He'd lost his chance to become friends with Derek once again and both Allison an Scott hadn't spoke to him for weeks. Even currently, he would've been in class with the two of them, but neither of them shot him a text asking where he was. He practically didn't exist to either of them. 

Things had been going so well. What did he do to leave his life spiralling out of his control?

*********

Derek was on his way to the parking lot while texting Cora. Apparently she really was taking advantage of Paige having her licence since now she wouldn't even have Derek drive her home as usual. It didn't really bother him regardless.

"Derek!" he heard an unfamiliar voice shout out from somewhere behind him. 

God, he couldn't escape anyone. He just wanted to go home and rest . Regardless, he found himself turning around in the direction that the voice had come from.

It was the freshman that he often saw hanging with Stiles. And behind him was that girl who had latched herself onto Stiles only a few days before. He could already feel the glare slip into place as the two approached him

"Hey, sorry to approach you like this man but I just wanna know if you've seen Stiles. He didn't turn up for class" 

Derek frowned at the boy. Come to think of it he didn't even know either of their names, but he didn't bother to ask. 

"No I haven't. Why would I know?" 

The boy shrugged, but it was the girl who spoke up next.

"Sorry, we just thought that you guys were talking again. Anyway, if you see him can you tell him that Scott and Allison were looking for him?" 

"We're not really friends" Derek states simply.

"But you used to be and he said you guys talked a few weeks back. He seemed really excited that you'd guys had put the past behind you. He seemed to think you were friends again" Allison replied.

Derek was kind of taken aback for words. Stiles had been excited to be his friend, but Derek had pushed him away because of his feelings towards him. He didn't want to drive Stiles away from the two people in front of him now asking about Stiles. They obviously care about him, but Derek had basically kicked him to the curve. He should've just told Stiles the real reason he didn't want to become closer with him again.

"I'll let you know if I see him" Derek replied after a few moments of silence. He simply turned around and made straight for his car.

*********

Derek was pulling into his own driveway, casting a glance over to the Stilinski household. Stiles's jeeps wasn't there, so neither was Stiles.

He jumped out, grabbing his bag and headed inside. Hours past and Stiles jeep still was nowhere to be seen. Derek found himself continually looking up hoping to see the jeep pull up, but it never did.

After a shower and a quick dinner, he headed back upstairs to bed. Casting one more glance out the window. 

Stiles still hadn't returned home.

*****

Derek woke only a few hours later when a light lit up his room. He groaned, rubbing at his eyes trying to find the source. It was coming from next door. Quickly hoping out of bed and making for the window he noticed Stiles's jeep pulling up. He watched as Stiles leapt out of his jeep and basically ran to his front door.

Derek decided to head over and check on him since the sheriff wasn't home. Grabbing his letterman jacket he headed down stairs. Quickly glancing at the clock on his way out.

3:14am

**********

Stiles hadn't meant to stay out so late. He'd casually sat at the park, then started to sketch after retrieving his book from the back. When it grew late he headed back to his jeep. He turned on his phone to check the time and found 3 missed calls.

2 were from Scott and 1 from Allison.  
And yet Scott couldn't reply to his texts from before. 

In a fit of rage, he threw his phone. It bounced pathetically off the dashboard.  
Before he knew it, he began to cry. He cries for hours alone in his jeep. He felt exhausted after his breakdown, deciding to just rest for a bit, knowing that driving while in this state wouldn't be smart.

Hours had past before he'd finally woken up.

*******  
It was past 2:30am when he started to drive home. He knew his dad must've been on call, since he hadn't received any calls from him. He was completely oblivious to Stiles current state. 

He finally arrive home just after 3. He hurriedly grabbed his sketch book and bag before leaping from his jeep. He dashed up the porch and pushed his way inside, praying no one saw him. 

He sighed as he dropped his bag and slid down the door. He sat there, with his head in his hands.

Maybe he could fake sick tomorrow. He's pretty good with his acting. He's dad probably wouldn't even question it.  
He jumped slightly when there was a knock on the door. He leapt up and faced the door. He glanced quickly at the clock.

3:18am

Who the hell would be at his door at this hour. He was taking no precaution at this hour. He reached for the bat that had always been kept near the door but never actually been used by neither him or his dad for years.

He slowly opened the door to reveal whoever the hell had thought this was an appropriate hour to casually knock on his door. He immediately dropped the bat, letting it crash to the floor when he saw who was there. 

Oh 

It was Derek, who looked incredibly sheepish. 

"Hey sorry about.... Nevermind, are you okay?"

Stiles found himself unable to reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will star Lydia and parties. Also, Stiles finally approaches Scott!  
> Hope you're enjoying so far!


	5. Mending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Stiles repair their friendship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New characters are introduced!

Derek shifted awkwardly in his spot as he waited for Stiles to respond. He watches as Stiles face scrunches up and then relaxes almost immediately, before he shakes his head. 

"No.... No I'm not okay" was Stiles response. 

"Did you want to talk about it?" Stiles looked up at him critically. " you don't have to, but you can always talk to me"

"Oh yeah like last week. I mean were practically buddies now aren't we ? After you told me that we weren't friends anymore" Stiles shouted as he reaches for the door to slam in Derek's face.

But Derek isn't taking any of it. He pushes his hand flat against the surface of the door to avoid it being slammed in his face.

"Okay look, I'm an idiot okay?" Stiles nods almost too enthusiastically. "I was wrong. I just saw you hanging with your friends and knew that you were happy with them. I didn't want to ruin that" Derek sighs.

Stiles scoffs. "Yeah my friends are all so amazing".

Derek notices the way Stiles's shoulders slump forward and all the fight leaves him. Derek can tell just by looking at him that he's tired. 

"I'm sorry, Stiles. I know I'm a shitty friend and person, but I'm willing to try this out again if you still want to. I still don't want to impose on your other friends"

"I don't have any other friends at the moment" Stiles turns and walks away from Derek but leaves the door open. Derek hesitates for a few seconds before following after, closing the door.

"What do you mean ?" Derek asks as he watches Stiles open the refrigerator.

"Scott isn't even talking to me. The moment Allison arrived, I all of a sudden wasn't needed. Like I was a burden before or something for him to use until he didn't need it anymore" Stiles sighs, retreating from the fridge empty handed. 

"They were looking for you today. Scott and Allison" Derek recalls.

"I don't know why, since they haven't responded to me in weeks."

Stiles walks into the lounge-room and slumps on the couch. Derek promptly joins him. 

"I'm sorry to hear. Want me to talk to them?"

"And say what, Derek? Stop being in love and notice Stiles" Stiles flicks through the channels.

"In love ?" Derek wonders out loud.

"Yeah, both Scott and Allison are head over heels for each other. I've been rooting for them to get their shit together and finally ask the other out cause they're my best friends. But now that they have, I don't exist to them anymore" 

Derek sees the way Stiles shuts off from the world from the moment he lifts his feet under him and pulls his hood up over his head. He acted the same when they were younger too.

"That sucks" Derek stupidly responds. He wants the world to swallow him now because really? Did he just say that to Stiles?

Stiles just laughs beside him. "Yeah, yeah it does" 

It's a few minutes of watching the most idiotic reality tv show that Derek has ever seen, that Derek notices how silent Stiles has become. He hasn't said a word.

When Derek peers at him, his heart is suddenly in his throat. Stiles is silently sitting with tears in his eyes and his hand over his mouth. Derek is immediately holding him before he notices what he's doing. 

He hugs Stiles for the longest time, through his deepest sobs. He apologises to Derek over and over and each time breaks Derek's heart a little more. He just keeps telling Stiles that it'll be okay. 

"It's okay Stiles, you're not alone. I'm here now, I'm here. I promise you that I'll be here from now on too" Derek soothes.

Stiles clings harder to his arm but doesn't say anything. 

"I'm sorry, sorry" Stiles repeats.

"Why do you keep apologising, you haven't done anything wrong"

"I'm sorry for what happened when we were kids, I'm sorry for expecting us to be friends, I'm sorry for ruining your night and I'm sorry for getting snot on your jumper" Stiles finally pulls back.

"I forgive you for everything except the last thing cause that's nasty and it'll take forever to recover this jumper" Derek jokes. He mentally cheers himself on when Stiles smiles gently. " and we're both idiots and both to blame. So we should forgive ourselves and each other and focus on what we're going to do now" 

Stiles nods shyly and ducks back in for another hug and Derek doesn't stop him. Derek just holds on tighter. They hug for what feels like the longest time and Derek isn't intent on letting go. It feels right to have Stiles in his arms and even at Stiles worst moment, Derek still finds that his feelings for Stiles haven't gone anywhere from over the years

He's still madly in love with him.

********

Stiles feels incredibly horrible when he wakes up the following morning. He remembers having a break down in front of Derek, then hugging. He also remembers Derek taking him for ice cream at 4 in the morning and when they returned it was almost 5. His alarm went off at 7. 

He stills feels tired from how much he cried the night before and he still can't get over the fact he cried in front of Derek. 

After washing, eating and a quick goodbye to his dad, Stiles was out the door and heading for school. As he pulled into the school , he checked his phone out of habit. Still no texts from either Scott or Allison. Guess they didn't care about him that much. 

He stumbled out of his jeep with all his usual gracefulness and headed inside. He was typically early due to the fact he avoided Scott now. He headed straight for his locker as his phone buzzed. He looked down at his phone and found a text from Allison.

>you coming today?

Stiles was almost tempted to type back but became distracted when he saw Derek waiting beside his locker. Cocking his brow, he wandered over. 

"Hey, what're you doing?" Stiles casually asked as he reaches his locker.

"Hey! Just thought I'd meet you here" Derek smiled. "Plus Cora ditched me for Paige".

"I know the feeling " Stiles laughs as he reaches to unlock his locker.  
Derek casually throws a glare his way. 

"Hey so wanna hang with me at lunch?" Stiles turned to look at Derek who was too busy looking at the ground, not meeting Stiles's eyes.

"Don't you have basketball practice ?" Stiles asks as he tries not to freak out. Stiles had sat alone for weeks and he didn't want to pass the opportunity to hanging with Derek, but he didn't want to interrupt his practice sessions with finals coming up. 

"Well yeah, but you can come watch. It beats sitting alone I guess" Derek smiles shyly.

"Yeah sure! Should I meet you outside the gym?" 

"Yeah, I'll meet you there" Derek smiled as they both went there separate ways to class.

Stiles can't remember the last he was excited for lunch.

***********

Stiles bounded happily towards the gym, casually avoiding Scott when he saw him exiting a class. He didn't even want to speak to Scott at this given time. He would eventually but today was not that day. He could feel the smile already on his face when Derek came into view as he stood outside the gym. Waiting just for Stiles.

"Sorry I'm late. You know what Harris is like" Stiles laughed and Derek just shook his head fondly. He pushed the gym door open for Stiles and follows behind. Stiles recognises a few of the boys from the team already. He still remembers the one that called him out on the first day.

"Come on, I'll introduce you to everyone" Derek waves him over and as if on cue, the whole team looks up.

"Everyone this is Stiles" Derek smiles and gestures towards him.

Stiles suddenly has a lot of eyes on him. He feel immensely uncomfortable.

"Um.... Hi" he causally says.

"Oh, this is Stilinski" a boy with curly hair steps forward. "Nice to meet you. The names Isaac" 

The boy, Isaac hits Stiles on the back for good measure. Stiles tries not to stumble forward. He already looks like a toothpick compared to Derek but now he's a toothpick in a room filled with rocks. He's slightly terrified. 

Some of the boys head off to shoot hoops but 3 more stay behind with Derek.

"I'm Boyd" the stoic guy says in the back as he nods at Stiles.

"Jackson" the one that had been rude to Stiles on the first day bluntly replies.

Stiles looks towards the other boy but he just laughs at Jackson about something but Jackson swats at him.

"I'm Danny, but I'm actually on the lacrosse team. Basketball is for losers" Then all the remaining boys take turns at swatting at Danny.

Stiles smiles at the friendly banter. Derek approaches Stiles as the other boys join the team. 

"Wanna shoot some hoops or just watch?" Derek asks Stiles once he has jogged over.

"Please, do I look like I run" Derek just laughs and nods before jogging over to his team. 

Stiles sits in the side lines for a solid ten minutes just placing all of his attention on Derek when a voice interrupts him from his thoughts.

"I hope they're this good when it comes to the finals, unlike last year". He finds a really pretty girl with red bouncing hair sitting beside him. She smiles at him and it's full of confidence. 

"You must be Stiles Stilinski! Derek talks about you a lot. I'm Lydia Martin"

And yeah Stiles knows who she is. He has for years considering he had a crush on her for that amount of time. But upon his arrival to BHHS, Jackson and her had begun to date within days.   
But he keeps replaying the 'Derek talks about you a lot' over and over in his head. It probably means nothing.

"Uh, yeah that's me" 

" So, I'm guessing Derek finally stopped being all emotionally constipated and decided to apologise"

"He didn't really have to apologise. I mean, I was to blame too" Stiles casts his gaze to Derek as he plays.

"Sure it was." She purses her lips. "You coming to the party tomorrow night?"

"No I'm not" Stiles shakes his head.

"Derek's going. So you should too" she nudges his arm.

Stiles just laughs at that. " I'm not even invited"

"You are now. My party me rules." She smiles widely before jumping up as Jackson approaches them. 

*********

So that's how Stiles finds himself getting ready for the party the next night. He fishes out his nicest pair of black jeans and just a casual red plaid just as the doorbell rings. He flies down the stairs and opens the door to reveal a beaming Derek.

Derek had offered Stiles a lift to the party along with Cora and Paige. It took a little convincing and some curly fries before Stiles agreed to leave his beloved jeep behind. He decided he liked Paige. She was really sweet when Derek introduced them and her and Cora together usually meant trouble. 

They had been at the part for almost half and hour casually talking to people as they came and went. Stiles found himself talking to people he had never even met let alone heard of. Derek stayed by his side the whole time, only disappearing once to stop Cora from falling off a table.

"Wanna drink?" Derek asked Stiles when Erica and Boyd left them for the dance floor. 

"Yeah of course" Stiles shoved at his arm. "I'm not driving, so all the drinks"

"You're still underage. I'll get you a fruit punch. Wait here"

"Dude you suck" Stiles called out as Derek walked to the refreshment table.

"You wish" Derek responded

Stiles laughs. He watches as the crowd moves in and Derek is completely gone from sight.

"Stiles?" He hears someone call his name. He turns around to find Scott standing behind him looking miserable.

"Can we talk?" Scott asks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy


	6. You didn't before, so don't start now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fight between Scott and Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's only a short chapter but read end notes to find out why.

"Yeah no, I'm kinda not in the mood" Stiles replies flatly and Scott stares at him wide eyed. He feels guilty for almost a second before he remembers how he had been treated by his best friends over the last few weeks.

"Please let me explain!"

"Explain how you've been ignoring me for weeks?" 

He's angry now and a few people from the party glance over at them but then look away uninterested.

"Ignoring you? You've been spending your time with Derek"

Stiles couldn't help but scoff. "No I haven't. Why the hell would I text asking where you were if I was with Derek?"

"Ever since you became friends with him again you kept spacing out"

"And that's why you're ignoring me ?"

"No I wasn't... It was just.. Allison came to our school, Stiles. You've been telling me for the last few years to make my move and I've been trying these last few weeks she's been here and you're mad at me for that?"

Stiles is fuming and he can't believe that he so badly wants to punch his best friend. He's never once wanted to punch him as much as he wants to now.

"That is not true. I'm mad because you've been ignoring me!" 

"I don't have to be around you all the time!" Scott shouts.

They now have an audience and Stiles can't find his words but part of him knows Scott is right. 

"No you don't" 

Stiles pushes past him and heads outside. He doesn't want to be at the stupid party anymore and he doesn't want to see Scott. He freezes when he gets to the curb and curses himself when he remembers Derek had drove him to the party. He decides then and there to just walk home, it's not that far. Anything to escape.

********

Derek heads to the refreshment table, smiling to himself when Stiles laughs behind him. He's happy he came, he's happy that they're friends again.   
He leans forward and reaches for the fruit juice when he feels a hand grip his arm.

"You having fun?" Paige smiles gently at him. 

"Oh yeah totally. Love going places with drunk people who sweat like crazy" Derek sarcastically replies.

"First off you're a jock so that's kinda hypercritical. Secondly, I meant with Stiles ?" 

Derek turns his head to peer at Stiles and sees Scott talking to him. Except they both look pissed.

"Hang on, I'll be right back" 

Derek moves forward to the now growing audience watching the argument between both Stiles and Scott. He doesn't know whether to step in or allow the words to be said.

That is until Stiles pushes past Scott and heads outside. He turns his gaze back to Scott, who curses loudly before pushing through the crowd and making his way over to Allison.

Derek glares at Scott but he catches Allison's eyes instead. She stares at him confused but moves to follow Scott outside. 

"What the hell just happened?" Cora appears beside him glaring at the spot the two had previously been occupying.

Derek just shakes his head, hoping that Cora will understand and heads in the same direction that Stiles had before. He doesn't find him outside or near his car.   
He finds him walking away at a quick past down the street. 

He decided to jog after him.

********

Stiles is fuming. He felt hurt before but now he's just full of rage. Of course Scott would think it was some clingy issue, he didn't even think the whole ignoring him was in fact the issue. Not even Allison showed up to step in and sort things out. She just stood in the corner. So much for calling them both his best friends.

"Stiles" 

Derek catches up to him and walks beside him but Stiles doesn't feel like speaking to anyone, not even Derek. He knows it's immature but he so feels like he's had enough to send him over the edge and he doesn't want Derek to be the one that faces the consequences. Derek doesn't say anything more after announcing his presence, just keeps following along with Stiles.

"Your car's back that way" Stiles grumbles as he crosses the now quite street.

"And your house is this way. I'm not letting you walk back alone"

"I'm perfectly capable of looking after myself"

Derek shakes his head but just picks up his pace. They don't speak until they reach Stiles' house. Stiles just wants to go to bed and never emerge from it.

He unlocks the door and continues to sigh dramatically when Derek follows behind him. 

"Want ice cream?" Derek asks as Stiles toes of his shoes.

"No, I want to be left alone" he heads upstairs and turns angrily when he hears Derek coming up

"Seriously Derek. Do you need me to spell it out for you ?"

"I just wanna make sure you're okay"

"You don't have to. You didn't before so don't start now"

He knows it's a low blow but he wants Derek out. So he keeps walking upstairs and proceeds to slam his door shut to further prove his point.

********

Derek stares in pure shock as Stiles words sink in. They ring through his mind as he descends the stairs and heads out. He thought that they would focus on now and not what had happened to them both in the past.

It had been a mistake and Derek was trying to fix it by being the friend Stiles needed back then. He knew Stiles hadn't meant it, it had to be something said in a fit of rage. It had to be.

He wasn't giving up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm not writing much more of this because it wasn't how I wanted it to turn out. Thanks for continuing to read this mess of a story. Hopefully there will only be a few more updates and then I'll probably start a new high school au with the original plan that I had for the story.


	7. Nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter after this I hope and then the new story of what I originally planned will be uploaded instead. Thanks to everyone who read it and commented! The support meant a lot.

The next day at school, Derek waits by Stiles locker. He ignores it when the bell rings and remains in place. He wasn't one to give up easily, at least not now. Now that they had both worked hard to becoming friends again, he didn't want to toss that away. 

But Stiles never shows up and Derek has to finally give in and go to class. 

Derek preoccupies himself with anything to keep him busy until lunch. When lunch finally comes, he heads to the library. Part of him knows that Stiles isn't at school but he wants to check. He goes as far as to heading out to the parking lot but doesn't find his jeep.

He reluctantly gives up looking and heads to the gym, where his greeted by Jackson.

"Hale, where have you been?! Finals are only in a few days and you're slacking off"

"Yeah sorry" Derek replies as he saunters off, carelessly tossing his bag to the ground. 

He sees Boyd cast him a worried look, but it's quickly gone from his face as Derek throws a basketball to him.

"Let's practise defence"

********

When Stiles had woken up for school the following morning, he felt horrible. Not just from Scott or from the crying, but what he'd said to Derek. 

He shoots a quick text to his dad, who assumes had to leave for work, that he's sick.

He gets a reply shorty after with just a simple 'okay'.

He doesn't know why, but that pisses him off more. He skips breakfast and just takes the jeep and drives away. He drives around town for hours, avoiding the school or shops all together. He contemplates about heading out near the preserve, but he finally caves in and just goes. He drives off the road and a little in the preserve before he stops. He doesn't get out, he stays inside his jeep. 

Was he too harsh towards Scott? Did Derek hate him now? How did things get to be so bad?

He doesn't cry and he doesn't feel angry anymore either. He doesn't feel anything. It worries him that he doesn't feel anything towards his situation. It had hurt so much before but now it's like he just learnt to accept everything that's happened. 

He stays for hours just sitting in his jeep. He knows his dad called but he didn't bother to answer. He's probably gonna get a lecture when his dad returns home.

He decides to head home. It's a little after school hours and he's hoping he sees no one. 

But there Derek is, sitting on his porch nervously fidgeting his knee. He looks up abruptly, torn from thought as Stiles pulls up.

Derek jumps up but doesn't move from his spot. He doesn't say anything until Stiles approaches.

"Why are you here Derek ?"

"I came to see you" Derek cocks his eyebrow as though the answer was obvious.

"Really? After what I said last night, I thought you wouldn't want to speak to me again" Stiles blankly replies.

Derek lets out one his famous long sighs and shakes his head, clearly frustrated.

"I know you didn't mean it" Stiles' turns to raise his eyebrows. "Don't give me that look. I know you're mad at Scott and not me. I know it was said because you were mad. And it wasn't like it wasn't true. I didn't try to help before but that doesn't mean I didn't care. And now, I don't wanna have a repeat of what happened before. I wanna help"

Stiles is silent as he lets Derek word sink in. Someone actually wants to help him. He opens his mouth to speak but can't think of a way to respond.

"Would you still be up for the offer of ice-cream I made last night?" Derek smiles.

Stiles can't help but laugh lightly. 

"Yeah, let's get ice-cream"

Derek smiles and wanders over to his own yard and casts Stiles an odd look when he doesn't follow.

"I'm not going in that death trap. I'll drive" Derek gestures to his own car.

"Just for insulting the love of my life, you better be buying the ice cream" Stiles jokes and clearly misses when Derek blushes hard at his words.


	8. Realisation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for the late update, but I've been recovering from a recent operation and I didn't have any chapters ready until now. I'd like to thank you for reading this again and I hope you enjoy!

"So finals are next weekend " Derek casually breaks the silence that had fallen around them both.

Stiles looks up over the mountain of cream that topped his milkshake.

"You mean for basketball?"

"Yeah, it's Saturday night"

Stiles nods around a mouthful of cream and Derek tries not to stare.

"You guys have been practicing real hard though. I'm sure Beacon Hills will take the win" Stiles laughs

They talk a little longer about school and they kinda just catch up on what's going on with the other. Stiles laughs about all the embarrassing stories in his high school experience and even at the story about Cora and her experience for trying out for the girls volleyball team. To say at the very least, it hadn't gone well.

It's comfortable in a way, along with the feeling of familiarity. Derek often wonders what it would have been like if the two had never stopped being friends. Would they be closer or more comfortable? He's happy with what they've got going on now, but he can't help but let his mind drift to the possibilities. Stiles was still younger than him and Derek would be the first to graduate. Would they still talk then?

"Are you coming to the game?" Derek abruptly asks and Stiles stutters not expecting the sudden interruption to his speech.

"Yeah, I mean I don't have much else to do. Suppose I've gotta make an effort to cheer the team on "

"Did you need a ride there?" 

"Nah, it's fine. Maybe Scott will wa-"

Stiles snaps his mouth shut before he finishes his sentence, quickly shaking his head.

"I think my dad has the night off anyway, I'll just go with him" Stiles recovers. Derek can still see the hurt behind his eyes. Regardless to how the last few weeks had been fast paced, Stiles still hadn't worked things out with Scott. Derek wasn't sure if they would.

"You could tag along with Cora and Paige if your dad can't make it"

"Paige?" Stiles drawls curiously

"Oh, come to think of it I don't think I've introduced you to her yet"

"No I don't think you have"

"Then first thing Monday! I'll introduce the two of you!"

*********

Derek was true to his word and around lunch time Stiles was dragged to the music room by Derek. There a girl sat beside a large cello case, laughing quietly along with Cora.

They both look up towards him and Cora is beaming. Paige smile gently over in their direction and Stiles can't help but feel the smile tug at his own lips.

"Stiles this is Paige! Paige this is Stiles" Derek announces before he takes his seat beside Cora.

"It's nice to finally meet you Stiles. Both Cora and Derek talk about you a whole lot. I've been quite curious to meet you." Paige smiles widely again. It's seems to be a permanent look for her.

"Yeah nice to meet you too. Derek and Cora also talk about you but I never had the chance to meet you either" Stiles laughs as he sits beside Paige.

"They talk about me?" Paige asks bewildered.

Stiles turns to look at her and nod but notices that her gaze isn't on him, but on Derek. She is obviously blushing but quickly snaps her gaze away as Derek looks up. 

Cora leads the conversation and they end up sharing embarrassing stories all over again from when they were kids. Paige laughs along, casually flicking her gaze to Derek and Stiles finally confirms his theory that Paige must like Derek. And Derek being Derek, doesn't even notice.

It's nearing the end of lunch when Derek's phone goes off. He groans and quickly jumps up from his place on the floor.

"Crap! I missed practice!" Derek shouts before grabbing his bag and dashing out.

Cora bursts out laughing as she watches her brother frantically run to the door, cursing the whole time he's doing so.

"Guess someone got carried away. I mean the game is this weekend! How the hell does he forget that. Like seriously, he won't shut up about it" Cora comments before she also moves to get up. 

"I'll see you guys after school!" Cora shouts before she follows Derek out the door.

"We should probably head to class too" Stiles awkwardly says as he stands.

"Yeah, that's probably smart" 

Both he and Paige walk out of the music, but find that they're both heading in the same direction.

"What class do you have now?" He asks her.

"Math"

Stiles nods. "Yeah me too."

They head to the math room and Stiles dumbly watches as Paige walks over to the same class as him. So they both had math together, he hadn't even realised.

He sits in his usual spot and tries not to feel like an idiot.

******

Maths is over quicker than usual and he strolls out of the class without a glance back. Until he hears Paige call out for him, he stops and waits for her to catch up.

"Hey, I had no idea we had class together" she smiles.

He wants to tell her that no one usually notices him anyway but he just nods.

They both awkwardly talk about how they think the teacher for maths secretly has no idea what they're on about and smile when the other makes a joke.

They both find that they don't have class and decide to sit back in the music room to wait for Derek and Cora to finish up.

"So, Cora and Derek said that you've all been friends for years" Paige starts up the conversation.

"Ah, yeah kinda. I mean we were all really close when we were little, basically inseparable. We had a fall out though and we hadn't talked for years, even though we lived right next to each other. But we've recently started talking again." She nods along and he's actually happy that she's listening to him, unlike someone he knows. "How'd you guys meet?" Stiles interjects.

"Well, it was the beginning of this year and I was practicing the cello. Someone was being really loud on the other side of the door and I couldn't practice over them. So I went out and found Derek and Cora in a heated argument. I found it amusing, I mean they were fighting over a sandwich." Stiles laughs at that, because of course they would fight over something so stupid.

Paige smiles as she watches Stiles, pleased with her performance at amusing him.

"And well Cora ended up pegging a book at Derek but he ducked and it hit me instead. They both had to take me to the nurses office and wouldn't stop apologising. And well, we ended up just talking after that"

"Of course they would have" Stiles smiles fondly.

"What about you ? How'd you become friends with them?"

Stiles can't help but grin at her. "I guess you could say that Derek and Cora tend to make friends through injuring them"

She laughs and nods her head, as if she wants him to go on.

"Well, the Hales moved in next door when I was around 5, but we didn't really talk until I was probably 7. Their mom, Talia and my dad had been talking for a little and we ended up getting invited over for Derek's birthday party. I don't remember the exact detail leading up to the accident, but Cora was pushing me on the swing while I told her about my mom. Derek then decided to come over and Cora left for the bathroom, so Derek asked if I wanted him to push me. So I said yes, but he pushed too hard and I fell off the swing. I almost broke my arm. He wouldn't stop apologising the whole night and Cora wouldn't stop calling him an idiot"

"They're both great though" paige sighs heavily as she leans back against the wall. She seems to stare out into space and Stiles finally speaks up.

"So you and Derek?" He asks casually as he rests his hands on his chin.

"Uh, we're just friends" she shyly shakes her head, but deflates dramatically and Stiles feels kinda guilty. Maybe he just stepped over the line, he had only just met her.

"I guess it's kinda obvious though. I mean Cora picked up on it too" she responds.

"Derek can be a little hard to figure out sometimes. He really isn't good with his words" Stiles jokes

She looks up and half smiles. "He seems to like you a lot"

Stiles stares at her wide eyed before he forces out a laugh. "We're just trying to figure out this whole new friendship thing again."

"So you're just friends?"

Stiles nods, but then he suddenly deflates as she grins widely. Derek and Cora are both his friends. Cora with her amazing charisma, witty comebacks and her contagious laugh. And Derek with his brooding face, his adorable bunny teeth and a smile that tends to light up a room. That was normal for a friend to think of another friend, right? Of course they were just friends.

"Um, okay. I know I've just met you today but I can see why Cora and Derek like you."

"Yeah you too"

They remain in silence, waiting for Derek and Cora to finish up school before they all head off. Paige fiddles awkwardly with her bag before she breaks the silence.

"So do you have any advice on how I could talk Derek?"

Stiles turns and can't help cocking an eyebrow at her. "You talk to him everyday" he reminds her.

"No, I mean like advice on what he's interested in?"

Stiles pauses thinking back to the past weeks and also when they were kids.

"Um, well he likes baseball way more than basketball so maybe talk about that"

She nods her head and gestures for him to continue.

"Definitely show up to the game on Saturday night, that'll be a good impression. He doesn't like crowds though, doesn't really talk to anyone out of his social circle" he pause and takes a breath before he continues. "He's a total mommas boy" he laughs.

But he finds his laugh cracking at the end. Paige stares at him, waiting for him to go on, but Stiles chokes on his words.

And well, maybe it isn't actually how he's supposed to feel about Derek. He couldn't be feeling these things for him. He absolutely didn't love his best friend.

Derek who secretly can't ride a bike. Derek who is actually a skilled baker and made Stiles the best birthday cake when he turned 12. Derek who used to laugh way too hard at the jokes that weren't funny. Derek who used to be obsessed with reality tv and then blamed Cora for making him watch it. Derek who couldn't sleep without his favourite blanket. Derek who always dreamed big. Derek who he lost and finally got back after all these years.

Maybe he did love his best friend and it's only now that he's single handily talking about feelings for him that he realises he's in love with him. He's in love with Derek Hale and he's only just realising it.


	9. Forgotten

"Stiles?"

Stiles jumps when Paige waves her hand in front of his face, her presence had been completely forgotten while he thought about his own feelings

"Ah..yeah sorry, I kinda zoned out there for a second, huh?" He laughs it off as Paige nods her head.

"Yeah, sure did. What were you thinking about?" 

Stiles hesitates with his answer, trying to come up with something stupid, yet believable. He doesn't want to tell Paige about anything he just thought, it'd be best to keep it to himself. After all, he was there to help Paige and Derek get together.

"I was just thinking how cute you and Derek would be together" he mutters and Paige looks utterly flattered.

"You think so?!"

"I know so" Stiles whispered but Paige didn't seem to care. 

"What do you think about me asking him out after the basketball finals?"

Stiles swallows harshly. Derek doesn't have a reason to turn Paige down and Stiles has learned the past few days that Paige is sweet and they probably would make a cute couple. Besides he shouldn't be feeling this way, he didn't care if Derek had a girlfriend, especially because he knew Paige would treat him right.

"Yeah, I mean why not? Even if they lose, he'll still win" he grins at her and hopes its convincing enough.

It is because she squeals and nods her head. They don't speak after that and Stiles is yet again left to his own thoughts. After five minutes he can't take it anymore and he isn't really in the mood to hang with the others after school, he just wants to be alone.

"I think I'm going to head home now" he announces as he stands up, dusting of his pants.

"I thought you were hanging with us after school?"

Paige almost sounds like it's a loss if he's not there, but he's sure he just imagined it.

"I've gotta finish a reading for one of my classes, but maybe some other time"

He disappears around the corner, not waiting for her to reply. He's almost out of the school gates, when he hears someone shout his name. It's insistent and familiar, so he turns and then immediately regrets his decision.

"Hey, where you going?" Allison asks, all bubbly and acting like they hadn't stopped talking weeks ago.

"Home" is all he grunts out before he hurries to his jeep. 

Allison though follows and Stiles is really hoping he can keep calm about this.

"Did you want to hang with Scott and I tomorrow? We're going bowling with Lydia and Jackson"

Stiles abruptly stops and turns to face her fully. She's still smiling, like they were still friends and this was just a simple get together.

"I have plans" 

"Can't you take a rain check on them ?"

"No"

He clambers inside of his jeep, Allison leaning against the side of it.

"Stiles, look I'm sorry for everything. Scott and I became close and we completely shut you out. I miss you though, and I want my best friend back." She pauses before she leans away from the jeep. "I really am sorry"

Stiles is reeling and he doesn't know what to say, so he doesn't say anything. She seems to understand that from his reaction that she isn't welcome. She nods one last time before heading back inside the school. 

Stiles sits silently in his jeep thinking about Allison and Scott. They had been his best friends for years, yet he had been completely forgotten by them both. Just like how Paige and Derek will also forget about him. Derek already forgot him once before, so he should be used to that. Cora still had more friends than him, so he'd go back to being the loner that he was used to being.

In a few days, Stiles will lose the one person that he cares about the most to someone much better than him. Someone more deserving. 

This was just how it was meant to be. He has no place beside Derek.


	10. answerability

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... This is a really short chapter, like really short BUT I'm uploading a longer chapter in a few hours but it's well past my bed time! I'll see you guys soon!

Stiles gets home in time to have a quick dinner with his dad. He lies about his day, telling his dad it had been wonderful. His dad believes him as he asks if Stiles will be attending the BHHS basketball finals. Stiles tells him the truth and tells him he doesn't think so, but tells him that he needs to complete his projects instead of the real reason being Derek and Paige.

His dad just nods as he rushes off to work. Stiles flops onto the couch, flicking through the channels when a loud knock comes from the front door. He thinks it's just his dad forgetting something for work again, but he doesn't expect Derek.

"Oh, uh hey." Stiles stutters out. Real smooth. 

"Hey, um, sorry it's late but Paige said you had to go home to do work, but I know you've done all the assigned work"

"Creeper" Stiles mumbles as he lets Derek enter the house. Except when he steps inside he doesn't move from the entryway.

"What's going on Stiles?"

"Nothing, I just felt sick" 

"That's not what you told Paige"

Stiles sighs as he heads upstairs to his bedroom, Derek hot on his heels. He hates to love the fact that Derek follows after him, persistent in wanting to know where he was.

"Does it matter?" He grumbles when he finally reaches his room. He drops onto the bed. 

Derek stands awkwardly by his bed, folding his arms.

"Yes because you lied. If you didn't want to hang out with us then you could have just said so"

"What no! I finally got you back as my friend of course I wanted to hang out, it's just that..it's-"

'I can never be with you. You deserve someone like paige' he thinks in his head.

Derek looks as him, expecting an answer but Stiles can't tell him the truth.

"Ugh, like I said, it doesn't matter!" 

Stiles doesn't mean to snap but it's been a long few weeks. He just wants a hole to appear and swallow him up. 

Derek relents, unfolding his arms as he wanders over to the bed where he sits beside Stiles.

"I know I wasn't good at this before but you can talk to me now. You can tell me when something's wrong"

Stiles looks at him and he looks so damn earnest and perfect, it makes him want to cry all over again. 

"I can't tell you"

"Yes you can"

"No because you'll hate me for it and you'll never look at me the same."

"Is that how low you think of me ?"

And damn that was not what he meant at all and Derek looks so taken aback that Stiles stutters over his words trying to correct himself.

"God no, of course not. Look, it's complicated, I'm sorry"

"Then explain it to me"

"I can't"

Derek looks anywhere but Stiles as he stands up from the bed.

"Was it something I said ?"

"I-what?"

"Did I do something?"

"What, no of course not"

"Then please talk to me Stiles. I can help, but I need to know what to do"

"You can't do anything" Stiles burst out. "I fucked up okay. I lost one of my best friends years ago and I've lost one again"

"You mean Scott?"

"Yes I mean Scott and Allison. I ruined what I had with them but I managed to become friends with you again at the costs"

"So you're saying that our friendship ruined the one you had with them"

"No, because both times were both my fault!"

"I was half to blame too"

"If that's true then why do you still have friends, yet I keep losing mine. It's because of me, everything that's happened is my fault. I ruined everything"

"Stiles you can't think like that! I didn't try either years ago so I'm to blame too. And Scott and Allison didn't try for weeks either okay, I saw. They left you Stiles"

"Because I'm unbearable to be around! All your little jock friends keep reminding me. I'm sorry Derek, but you should just go"

"Stiles don't push me away"

"I'm sorry, I just need to be alone. I'm sorry"


	11. Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said a few hours and it's been a few days (but that's still a few hours since I wasn't specific :))  
> Anyway second last chapter and only one to go.

Stiles hates that he mopes, but who can blame him? He's just come to the realisation that everything he'd worked hard on was breaking apart.

First, Allison moves to his school and it was amazing, but the consequences had been that he'd lose both her and Scott as his best friends.  
He mended his friendship with both Derek and Cora, but now he was losing the both of them to Paige. 

He didn't hate Paige one bit though. How could he? She was wonderful and a joy to be around. Stiles had only known her for a few days but she's accepted him and made him feel welcome in their own little group. He was more mad at himself because of the feelings he'd allowed himself to develop once again for Derek had come back stronger than before and now he was going to lose him all over again. 

And yet, he tried not to let it break him. It wasn't the end of the world, things like this happen to everyone more often than not, he'd just have to accept it. Things aren't always as we dream them to be and he was only just realising this now.

He doesn't get his happily ever after, but seeing Derek and Paige happy together will be as close as he gets to it.

That still doesn't stop him from avoiding Derek, Paige and even Cora over the next few days. He feels like an idiot as he ducks into empty classrooms or dashes to the bathroom whenever he sees one of them in the hall. He does that same when he sees Scott and Allison.

He eventually returns to eating lunch on his own in the library or out on the field, preferring the seclusion over the crowds that gather in the cafeteria.

He tells himself that he doesn't mind, but deep down he knows he can't keep this up. He hates avoiding his fiends, but he hates it more that no one even bothers to look for him. He knows he pushed Derek but he had at least expected Cora to come find him and abuse the shit out of him for all the stuff he said to Derek. He regretted it, but he wasn't wrong. He won't break what's just been fixed between him and Derek.

********

Derek had stormed off the other night after his talk with Stiles. He hates how closed off he'd become around him and wouldn't even look him in the eyes.

Leaving was the last thing on Derek's mind, but he knew as soon as Stiles started to beg him to leave he couldn't refuse his pleas. He'd see him the next day after he'd cooled down.

Except the next few days of school, Derek hadn't seen Stiles in the halls or anywhere. He saw the jeep in the parking lot in the mornings and again as he was leaving. He'd waited for an entire afternoon for Stiles to leave school but he never came out.

On Wednesday lunch he excused himself from his table and claims to have basketball practice. He doesn't however and wanders around the school looking for Stiles.

He first tries study hall and then quickly followed by the library, but he isn't there either.  
He finds him out near the field tucked away under a tree. He's alone, just sitting peacefully enjoying the sun. Derek can see the way his head bops up and down to whatever song is playing through his headphones. He's got his sketching pad out and it makes him wonder if Stiles is as good at drawing as he remembers.

He wants to rush over to him, but he doesn't know what to say. He wants to know what's wrong but he doesn't know how to approach it.

Before he knows it the bell rings signalling the end of lunch. He watches Stiles scramble up and dash in the opposite direction that he's in. He wants to go after him, but reluctantly turns to meet Paige and Cora.

"How was practice?" Paige asks, all smiles.

"The worst" he shoves past the two of them harshly and continues to walk away, ignoring Cora calling after him.

"He didn't have practice" Cora states and Paige turns to face her.

"What do you think he was doing then?"

"I don't know, but I think it has something to do with Stiles's conspicuous disappearance at the lunch table"

"Oh" is all Paige says in response. Cora ignore the way Paige looks after Derek looking lost. 

She loves Paige as a friend and she loves seeing her happy, but Cora knows for a fact that Derek is head over heels for Stiles and the two of them are idiots when it comes to their feelings. But she also knows for a fact that Paige has feeling for Derek, but she also knows that Derek would pick Stiles in a heartbeat if only he could. It's been that way for years. Not even someone like Paige could compare to what Derek feels for him and Cora hates to see all her friends suffer.

**********

Thursday lunch is different. Derek doesn't even show to his lunch table, just immediately searches for Stiles. It's pouring down rain outside so he checks indoors for him. Yet again, he's no where to be seen.

Derek peeks outside the windows like last time and finds Stiles crouched under the bleachers. The idiot.

Derek doesn't even think as he rushes outside into the pouring rain and makes his way over to Stiles. Stiles doesn't notice him immediately, as he still has his headphones in.

He startles when Derek throws his jacket over his shoulders and whips his head around to look at Derek. 

"What the hell are you doing?" Derek questions ad he watches Stiles tug his headphones out of his ears to hear him.

"Enjoying nature" Stiles smiles, but it doesn't reach his eyes. "The rains more calming in my opinion"

Derek shakes his head. "It's also the reason people get sick, you idiot. You should be indoors in the warmth"

Stiles grunts as he tucks away his sketching pad and abruptly stands. "Yeah, you're right" he adds before taking off at a fast pace.

"Stiles, wait!" Derek calls out. Grabbing Stiles by his wrist and tugging him back. "Tell me what's going on"

"I can't" he mumbles and Derek wants to shake him.

"I thought we'd worked hard on rebuilding our trust, Stiles. You can tell me anything I promise"

"Not this, I'm sorry. You'd hate me for it"

"Stiles, if only that was possible. I could never hate you, no matter how hard I tried"

Stiles tries to pull back, but he holds him steady. Their both practically soaked and he can see Stiles shivering, regardless to his jacket.

"You should go inside. You can't get sick, not with the finals coming up" Stiles tries but Derek shakes his head.

"Fuck the finals, Stiles. Tell me what's going on?"

Something snaps inside Stiles and Derek hates that he starts crying in front of him.

"Derek please" Stiles sobs as he tries to pull away. "lunch is almost over"

Derek only pulls him in more and brings him into a tight embrace as the sobs shake Stiles to his core more than the actual cold rain. 

"You're my best friend, Stiles. You can tell me anything from here on out"

"You would never call me your best friend, if you knew the truth."

"Stiles?"

"I'm sorry, I can't be around you anymore" Stiles shoves at his chest as he pulls away from the embrace. "Derek I don't want to be your best friend, without wanting to be more. I'm sorry, I never should have tried to talk to you that first day and I should've realised sooner that this would never be real. I shouldn't have even believed I had a chance with you, I'm sorry" 

Derek lets Stiles take off into the building as he stands awestruck in the rain. Did Stiles just admit hay he liked him? That was the greatest news he'd had in forever, but for Stiles it resulted in heartbreak.

Derek hates how Stiles thinks he doesn't stand a chance, but he's the only one Derek would ever want. He's in love with Stiles and he'd do just about anything to make him realise that. 

Because for a long time Derek felt the same about Stiles. But now that he knows he at least has a chance, he'll take it and run with it, he just hopes that Stiles will do the same.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So both of my stories now have only one chapter left to them. I didn't actually think people would enjoy my stories but I'm glad that some of you kept with the stories. So thank you!  
> Also I'm working on a new story after these ones are done.  
> Thanks again you lovely people!


	12. Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ending and the aftermath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy :)

Derek can't seem to find Stiles anywhere. Stiles had been avoiding him since his confession, but Derek wasn't having any of it. He looked everywhere over school to find Stiles, but he wasn't there and neither was the jeep. 

When the final bell rings he rushes out, prepared to look for Stiles for the rest of the day. That is until he runs into Boyd and Jackson.

"Derek, you heading to practice? The games tomorrow?"

Derek stops in his tracks. He'd forgot all about the game, or matter of factly the finals. He wants to slam his head into something. He does eventually agree to the game, he can't afford to lose, it's his scholarship after all.

He enters the gym, but he's thinking of places to look after school. It does have an affect on his playing, and everyone on the team seems to notice.

"Dude, I hope you don't play like this tomorrow" Isaac comments unhelpfully.

"Yeah, you haven't made a single hoop" Jackson agrees.

"Guys shut up, he clearly doesn't have his head in the game" Danny reasons. He grabs Derek by the arm and drags him off to the side as the team keeps playing.

"I hate to agree with the guys, but we really can't afford you playing like that tomorrow. So whatever happened with you and Stiles, you better fix it because you're not yourself"

Derek's jaw drops suddenly, but Danny isn't fazed by it at all.

"Who said it had anything to do with Stiles?"

"Come on Derek, really? It's not like you're not drooling every time he's in the same room as you"

Derek swats at his head. "I do not"

"Okay, maybe only a little, but it's obvious. Even Jackson noticed and asked"

"Great" he mutters. If his team mates noticed, then how many other people have.

"Listen, just go and find him and sort it out. Just please be ready for tomorrow. We really need this win" and with that Danny ran off.

Derek did take his advice, grabbing his backpack and heading off.

Until of course he was stopped by Cora.

"Um, so I saw you playing just before. Paige and I agree that it was rubbish" he only notices Paige behind Cora when he hears the name, she smiles sheepishly at him, which only reminds him that he should be out trying to find Stiles.

"Look, I'm sorry but I can't talk now" he mumbles as he moves around them.

"It's Stiles isn't it?"

Derek doesn't say anything, just keeps marching.

Cora hates how dumb her brother can be at times, but she's never seen him this determined. He hasn't been the same since he and Stiles had been reunited, but not in a bad way. He smiled more, he laughed genuinely and he appreciated the time he got to spend with Stiles, even though it had been complicated.

"He must really care about Stiles" Paige mutters and Cora nods. She hates to admit that to Paige, since Paige cares about Derek too, but it was the truth.

Cora heaved her bag further up her shoulder, before she huffed and walked in the other direction.

"Where are you going?" Paige called out.

"To find his lover boy"

********

Stiles sat in the preserve, his sketchpad lay open but untouched. He wondered what he'd tell his dad about ditching school, but he was sure he would figure something out.

He checked his phone to make sure his dad hadn't sent him anything, but there were only texts and missed calls from Derek, and also 7 missed calls from both Scott and Allison. He wondered why they were texting him, but he was startled by a shout before he had a chance to check it.

"There you are!!" It was Cora, of course it was. She stormed over, with Paige hurrying after her.

"What? How did you find me?"

"Please Stiles, I'm a woman. Plus I talked to your dad"

"What?!" He shouted back, great now he was super dead.

"He told me you go here sometimes. So I thought I'd check. Unfortunately for Derek he's freaking out that much, he didn't think to ask anyone for help. He's just driving around looking for you"

Stiles paused. "H..he's looking for me" he asked, full of shock.

"Of course he is. Because you're both idiots and need to get your shit together!"

"What are you talking about, Cora!" 

"He's in love with you Stiles! He has been for years and when you two lost touch he was all moody and depressed, but now that you're back his all happy and back to his normal self."

Stiles opened his mouth to speak, but he didn't know what to say. 'For years' Derek's loved him for years and Stiles had loved him back, but they were both too stupid to do anything. 

"But...I...he.." Stiles stammered.

"It's true Stiles" Paige spoke up and he looked her. Her eyes were sad but she forced her smile. "I've seen the way he looks at you, it's the way I wish he'd look at me"

Cora turns to her, and grimaces. Paige still liked Derek a whole lot, but here she was standing with Cora telling him how much Derek cared about Stiles.

"I want him to be happy, and I want you to be as well. Like they say, if you love someone let them go" she laughs but her eyes fill with tears.

Stiles stands and approaches slowly. "Paige...I'm sorry" 

"It's okay, Stiles. Just treat him well and don't break his heart anymore" 

Stiles nods and he can't help but hug them both.

********

Stiles rushed off after he drops both Cora and Paige off at home. When Cora tells him that Derek isn't home yet, they both try calling him.

He doesn't answer, so Stiles decides to go looking too. Cora told him that she'd call if she heard anything.

Stiles spends most of his time driving aimlessly, trying to think of the places Derek would've gone to look for him. 

It's past 8 when his jeep lurches and he starts to panic. Smokes starts to erupt from the hood and he curse his life. He jumps out furiously and pulls the hood up. He tries not to gag on all of the smoke. He goes to the back to find his tools but he can't find them. Seriously, fuck his life.

He watches as cars drive by, headlights blinding as they pass. He sits in the back wondering if he should keep looking for Derek, but then a car pulls up in front of him. He recognises it immediately and jumps from his spot in the back of his jeep.

His dad steps out of the car and heads for Stiles. "Need a hand?" He smiles, but in that moment Stiles is so thankful to see him, he practically tackles his dad to the ground. 

"Hey kiddo, lets get you home"

"But dad the jeep-"

"Will be fine" his dad interrupts. "I'll handle it"

Stiles makes his way around the car and hops into the passenger side. His dad follows after, but he doesn't start the car. 

"You know kid, if something is troubling you, you know I'm always here. You can always talk to me and I'll do all I can"

"I know, but I don't think you can help this time"

"But you can always tell me and I can do my best to take the edge off. It's the least I can do. I know I'm not around a lot, but you're my son and I'd to anything to see you smile"

"I know you would"

"Want some Curley fries?"

Stiles scoffs "that's just an excuse for you to eat junk food"

"Maybe, but like I said I'd do anything to help you and if that means eating unhealthy then I'll risk it"

********

It's the night of basketball finals and Stiles regrets that he turned down the lift from Cora before but he doesn't know who to call. Both Cora and Paige went early to cheer Derek on and his dad was called in on something urgent.

The games been going for just under ten minutes so he's decided if he walks fast enough he won't miss the rest of it. That is until the doorbell rings. Stiles quickly rushes to the front and reefs the door open only to stop short.

"Hey...um...hi" Scott mutters sheepishly. He has his hands in his pockets and he can see Allison's car parked in his driveway.

"What are you doing here?" Stiles huffs.

"Your dad said you need a lift since your jeep broke down. But I'm also here to apologise. I want to say sorry for everything, for being a crappy friend, for ignoring you, for forgetting about my brother"

Stiles shakes his head.

"I also have to apologise. I shouldn't have gotten mad at you from the start. I got mad for such a stupid reason and I regretted it from the moment it happened because I lost two of my amazing friends."

"And we lost ours" he hadn't noticed Allison coming up the porch steps.

"We're all stupid, but that's the reason we're friends." Scott comments and Stiles agrees while Allison shakes her head.

"Now, lets go get Derek!" Allison shouts and Stiles laughs as he follows his friends to the car.

 

*************  
0-2

It's second half and beacon hills is losing. Jackson huffs and grumbles at the team for not playing to their max. He then turns on Derek.

"Derek, please get your shit together. We needs this, all of us! Please don't screw this up" and then he moves along the line, yelling abuse at other team members.

He sees Cora walk down the steps of the seats and sits beside him. 

"I'm sorry Der, I thought he'd come around"

"It's fine" he simply says and Cora hates his tone. 

She stays sitting with him until the game starts up again. She watches as Derek misses again and Jackson curses.

She watches as the gym door opens and sees Scott peer into the gym. He says something to whoever is on the other side. She stands and makes her way over.

"What the hell are you doing?" She questions.

"Being the best wingman"

Before she asks, Allison steps in, dragging Stiles behind her.

"Oh my god, you actually came. I don't know if I should hug you or punch you"

"Sorry, I didn't have the jeep."

"Well, we're losing badly. Derek hasn't made a single shot."

"What! He hardly ever misses?!" Stiles exclaims.

"Yeah, but he's got his head somewhere else at the moment."

"Right, well lets go cheer them on"

They all head up to the stands to watch Isaac score and everyone goes wild. It's beacon hills first point, but they only have ten minutes left. 

It goes back and forth between the two teams, before Derek ends up with the ball. He looks doubtfully around as both Boyd and Isaac are blocked and he knows he can't make the shot.

"Come on Derek! You can do it"

The voice startles him and he turns to see Stiles cheering him on beside Cora. He takes him in, he's really here, cheering him on.

The time ticks down, if he can make the shot from here, they'd win.

So he does just that, he shoots and he prays and in that moment everything and everyone falls silent. They ball circles the hoop and everyone is tense, this is the final shot for the game and he needs it to sink. 

And it does.

Everyone goes crazy as the match ends. Derek hardly registers anyone as he is tackled by his team mates. They all scream at him and go nuts as the crowd goes wild

"They won, holy shit they won" Scott comments from behind him and Stiles can't take the grin off his face. 

Cora is screaming even as she grabs his arm and thrashes it around violently.

He hears Paige from behind and he turns to her. She notices and shoots him a small smile and a wave, before she goes back to cheering. 

He's still staring when Allison slaps his other arm. "Now's your chance, don't screw it up" she winks as he turns back to see Derek approaching.

"Go get 'em" Cora laughs as she lets go of his arm.

He makes his way down the steps as Derek rushes to meet him.

"Holy shit, you came!" Derek shouts over the crowd.

Before Stiles can reply, Derek scoops him up into a tight embrace.

"I did, and I'm sorry I missed most of it. And I'm sorry for ignoring you and being shitty but I really had no idea"

"I had no idea either" Derek smiles. "And you're right, you're not my best friend"

Stiles pulls back slightly, but Derek keeps him in place. "You're so much more than that" he laughs and finally catches Stiles lips with his own. He can feel him smiling into it and he can't help to either. It's everything he's dreamed of and more. 

He couldn't be happier than in this moment with Stiles. 

*******

1 year later.

Derek graduates, along with his team as he heads off to college. He says goodbye to his family, god he'll miss them, especially Cora with all of her annoyingness.

But he'll miss Stiles especially. He kisses him deeply before he leaves and just prays that they don't lose contact like before.

But they don't, Stiles calls every night and on Derek's breaks he goes and visits Stiles. It's perfect and even years later it remains that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, it's done! This isn't where I had originally planned this story going but here you go. Thanks for taking the time to read, comment and leaving kudos. Hopefully I'll continue to write but the next story will better XD
> 
> THANKS AGAIN EVERYONE!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
